A wish Upon a Star (OHSHC FanFic)
by clementrose
Summary: Elliot D'alessio is a new transfer student at Ouran Private Academy and some how finds herself working for the host club. Will she fall in love someone or will they all fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A/N DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran high school host club or the characters from it. I only own my OC. You can ignore my description of my characters if you wish and come up with own descriptions. Sorry is there are any mistakes and enjoy.**_

I didn't realise how important my father's job was until I was walking through the hall of Ouran Private Academy. The gossip that manifested was about me, Elliot D'alessio daughter of the prestigious Henry and Rebecca D'alessio. I was Italian but I must have had an American ancestor as I had long shining blonde hair but everything else about me screamed Italian from my olive green eyes with long eyelashes to the olive tinge to my skin.

My parents own many high class famous Italian restaurants all over the world. So for all of my life I've grown up in a world of luxury, which according to my parents has me too dependent so my mother came up with a brilliant plan to send me to Ouran Private Academy in Japan. I had only been in Japan for a mere three day and I already missed the familiar smells of Italy and the culture.

The Japanese culture was very different and I just can't wrap my head around the honorifics but it seems gossip is the same everywhere; it spreads like wildfire. Some of the rumours that I heard about myself were hilarious and I had to fight the urge to laugh so I didn't to let on I could hear what they were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked into my classroom I immediately observed that a pair of twins had the whole classes attention as they were putting on a stupid brotherly love act. Again I had to hold back the giggles that came to me. Just as I turned away the teacher walked in.

"You must be the transfer student Elliot D'alessio," the teacher said looking me down.

"Yes," I replied while the class hurried to there seats.

"Go ahead and introduce you self," he said with a sigh.

I turned to face the class and said with a smirk, "My name is Elliot D'alessio, I'm Italian and it is a pleasure to meet you all." The teacher motion for me to take a seat behind one of the twins. The class droned on and on until it finally finished. While we waited for the next teacher the twins started talking to me. The one in front of me started "My name is Koaru-"

"And I'm Hikaru" the other one finished.

"We heard a rumour that you're in an arranged marriage with a French man, is it true?" They inquired. I could not stop myself from laughing this time. I replied between breaths "that is the funniest thing I've heard in my whole life. Of course not." The turned to each other smirking evilly. What did the have planned I wondered for the rest of day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Class dragged on for the rest of the day. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of school. I shoved my stuff in my bag and rushed to the door. Before I had taken two steps I felt two arms sliver around my waist. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Asked the Hikaru and Koaru innocently. 'Why have they taken an interest in me' my brain screamed at me. "What do you want?" I questioned.

"Why don't you answer our question first and then we'll tell you." Hikaru smirked

"Home" I simply stated.

"So nothing important." Koaru said while he and Hikaru dragged me towards an unknown destination.

"Someone, anyone help me!" I screamed.

"Stop dragging her." Haruhi said.

"We just wanted her to come to the host club" they said in sync while dropping me.

"If you wanted me to come you should have just asked" I replied hesitantly from the ground. Haruhi helped me up. Something in the back of my mind said something was off about him.

We arrived at music room 3 after about three minutes. The door opened and I stood there with my mouth a gape as rose petals fluttered to the ground. There were four boys setting up as I walked in (well more like pulled in by the twins). "Who are you princess?" Asked the blonde, violet eyed boy.

A smug boy with glasses said "Her name is Elliot D'alessio daughter of-"

"What do my parents have anything to do with you?" I questioned while narrowing my eyes at the boy with glasses.

"Princess ignore him. But my I ask why you are here? We aren't open for business yet." Said blonde.

I replied with a shrug, "Hikaru and Kouru dragged me here literally."

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was seated on a couch next to Haruhi, listening to the blonde who I learned was Tamaki lecture the 'shady' twins about how they should be more respectful ladies.

"You better not have hurt the princess or my daughter!" Tamaki yelled at them. Everything finally clicked. "I knew something was off about Haruhi! She's a girl!" I spoke, voicing my thoughts a little too loudly while hitting my fist in my palm. Looks of horror pasted over all the host faces, including the emotionless bastard glassed boy AKA Koyoya. The twins and Tamaki disappeared for a moment before returning with baseball bats.

"If you do anything to harm me I'll sue!" I screamed in defence while hiding behind Haruhi.

"We will have to come up with another solution." Koyoya announced "if she sues we will have to shut down the club."

"So what are we going to do?" Question the twins.

"How about she joins the host club." Koyoya smirks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wh what!?" I stammered as my eyes widened and emit ones drain from my face. "Exactly as I said before." Koyoya calmly replied, as my inner fury boiled. "That's a brilliant idea Koyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed. "God save me," I mumbled and then immediately screamed in Italian "NO WAY IN HELL!" Before realising my mistake and saying it on Japanese. "But why El-chan." Asked the cute little Honey-senpai who was on the brink of tears. "1 because I was dragged half of the way here. 2 because I only came as I was lost. 3 because..." I said before I was rudely interrupted by the twins "they're excuses not reasons." I could feel my blood pressure rising so I focused on my breathing.

"What would I do anyway? I'm not a guy so I can't be a host." I said after a long awkward silence. "You would be the host clubs maid or first hostess." Koyoya said answering my question. "Would I be paid and if so how much?" I inquired. "If you were a maid you would have a set pay of approximately $300 a week or if you were a hostess your salary should depend on the number of your customers."

"Fine I'll join your club but only because I will be paid." As soon as I said that Honey-senpai gave me a hug. I couldn't help but feel a little warmer on the inside. "Do you plan on being our maid or a hostess?" Koyoya questioned immediately making me feel cold. "I start tomorrow don't I?" I asked and when he nodded I continued. "Then I have until tomorrow to make my desicion." After I finished I stood up and walked out the door.

*****Hikaru's POV*****

30 seconds later Elliot came back. "Um excuse me but can someone show me the way back to my class room?" She asked. "I will," I said getting up and walking casually towards the door. Once we were out the door she mumbled "thanks." I glanced at her and saw that she looked distracted in deep thought. We walked in silence until we reached our class room. "Thank you so much for showing me the way here and sorry if I have unconvinced you in any way." She said bowing, obviously forgetting the mumbled thanks. "You're welcome." I said and left to return to the host club.

_**A/N I haven't edited this yet so hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes. The money is in $ as I can't be bothered to convert it to yen. If someone wants to post it in the comments I will be eternally thankful to you. So I tried to write from Hikaru's POV I think he is a bit OOC but oh well. So I hope you enjoyed it and that's all for now Clementine.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome back Miss Elliot." Said one of the maids I gave her a quick nod, leaving my bag with her and walked almost ran straight to my room.

My rooms walls were tinted green, the furnishings were green, white and gold. I walked to my large walk in closet. I changed into some denim shorts and a loose fitting singlet. I then entered my perfectly clean, white bathroom and took off the makeup I was wearing. I left my room and walked down the hall too my study and started.

Once I had finished my homework I began thinking about which job I should choose. Maid or hostess. I don't want to think about how they would dress me if I were maid. Just then the image of that passed my mind, me wearing a maid outfit. I shuddered. That is when the dinner bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts and placing me back into reality and away from the insanity of my imagination.

I walked down the grand stair case and into the dining hall. Dinner was served; roast beef, gravy, baked vegetables and Yorkshire puddings. One of my favourite meals. I ate alone, as usual. I still hadn't gotten used to the loneliness. I missed the large family dinners we had weekly when I was back in Italy. My thoughts drifted back to the decision I had to make. Immediately the image of me in a maids uniform came buck but I pushed it away and started thinking about the aspects of being a hostess. I wouldn't have a set pay and for the first few weeks business would be slow so I wouldn't earn as much. But in the long run if I became popular and being the only hostess I would earn more than being a maid. The only problem is I can't act and I don't exactly think I can with stand more than one like Tamiki person let alone a person fawning all over me like those girls do to those guys. Damn it so that means my only options is being their maid. Maybe I should have just let them kill me. I thought as I scowled at my empty plate.

I got up thanking the chef and left the room. I walked back to my room and changed into my pyjamas; shorts and a singlet. I got under the covers and was asleep in the next five minutes dreaming of the host club.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a cold bucket of water to the face. 'Lovely, just lovely' I thought as I looked up to see my head maid Yuno with a bucket in hand and a pile of stuff next to her. "Why did you do that Yuno? That water was freezing." I asked sulking. "I'm sorry mistress but that was my last resort. Now if we don't get you ready you'll be late for school." Yuno said apologetically. I glanced at the clock. 8:00 am it said.

My eyes widened and I started running around getting ready as quickly as possible. At 8:30 am I was in the limo braiding my slightly damp hair on my way to school. "Miss Elliot we have arrived at your school." My chauffeur said.

As soon as I was out of the limo I felt arms snake their way around my waist. "So have you made your decision yet?" Two perfectly in sync voices said either side of me. "You will find out at the host club." I said as I was gentility peeling their arms off from around my waist. "But Elliot..." The twins started. "No buts you can wait, it won't kill you" I walked off leaving the twins behind to be late for class. They looked at each other and smirked then ran to catch up with me.

We slipped into our seats just as the bell rang signalling the stat of class. "That was close." I mumbled to the twin seated next tome who I thought was kaoru. "It was." Was all he said. Then gave me a smirk.

_**~time skip~**_

Haruhi, the twins and I walked down the halls to the host club. Haruhi and I were talking about classes and we how we seemed to be the only ones who cared about learning. The twins were still pestering me about my choice and I did my best to ignore them and not punch them in the face.

We finally reached music room three and I couldn't help but smirk. I pushed open the doors and made sure everyone one was there. I took a deep breath and said...


	7. Chapter 7

We finally reached music room three and I couldn't help but smirk. I pushed open the doors and made sure everyone was there. I took a deep breath and said with as much sass as I could muster, "Say hello to your new maid boys." After this statement the twins picked me up and took me to the changing room. They grabbed a bag, gave it to me and stood their expectantly. After a minute of staring at each other I cocked my head to the side and asked," Do you really have nothing better to do then watch me change?"

"We do have something to do," The twin on my right who I thought was Kaoru started. "But you're more interesting." The one that I believed to be Hikaru finished. "Hikaru, Kaoru," I said point to the in turn to the one I believed was either one. "The little respect I had left for you have now, somehow, magically disappeared." You could hear the sarcasm literally dripping off my word. "Now, which of you perverts should I begin with?" I continued with a sweet voice and cheery smile, while cracking my knuckles.

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru and I ran out of the changing rooms fearing for our lives. "Don't piss off Elliot." I said and Kaoru nodded in agreement then said "I wonder how she knew who was who." I just shrugged it off.

A few minutes later Elliot stuck her head around the door and asked "Do I really have to wear this, it's worse than the school uniform." Kyoya popping out of nowhere answered looking smug, "No but you have to wear something other than the school uniform." She just sighed and stepped out from around the door.

Elliot looked adorable in the black and white, ruffled maid uniform. Kaoru and I looked at each other and smirked. "Well this is embarrassing." She said while looking shy.

Elliot's POV

"My darling daughter, daddy thinks you look adorable!" Tamaki said while I flinched at the word daddy. "D-daddy?" I stammered out but my voice was too soft so no one heard me. "El-chan you look cute." Honey said. "Thanks Honey." I said forcing myself to smile and speak.

I knew they didn't know about that part of my history, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to kill Tamaki and the twins. Honey was excused as he looked like a naive child. I tried to push away all the thought of the last time I wore a maid outfit and how it had looked similar to this one, but the more I tried to push those thoughts away the more they came back and the harder they came to push them away.


	8. Chapter 8

I must have gone pale, as worried expressions crossed all their faces except for that bastard Kyoya. "Elliot are you okay?" Haruhi asked. I didn't answer I just turned around and went back into the changing room locking the door behind me. I slid down the door and sat there. I refused to let tears fall as I haven't cried in years. I felt sick, like I needed to through up.

I sat there with my head resting against my knees while the host club banged against the door. I had to keep my secret so that meant I have to wear this outfit and go out there.

I stood up and regained my composure after my minuscule breakdown and opened the door. "Sorry for worrying you. I guess my nerves got the better of me." I said apologetically while forcing a realistic smile. Haruhi and Kyoya looked at me sceptically, while the other gullible idiots bought my act. I pushed through the Tamaki and the twins wondering if I had guessed right earlier, and made my way toward Kyoya. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked him. "You can start by making tea." He said pointing toward a counter, while looking me up and down for any signs of what I just went through. I noticed what he was doing, so I turned and walked towards the counter and started making tea. Soon the host club was open for business's do was looking after the guest needs.

I heard the girls tittering about how 'lucky' I was to be part of the host club. To be perfectly honest if I had the chance to leave I would take it. Why did they have to use Honey on me. What Alain this job is, I just hope the pay check is worth it. The club dragged on and I couldn't wait for it to just be over.

Finally it was over. I went and changed back into the monstrosity called a uniform. When I came out everyone was sitting around a table. "We have a club meeting." Haruhi told me as I sat down in the chair left for me, I just nodded. All we did was talk about possible themes and Kyoya said something about keeping Friday afternoon and evening free.

The meeting finally ended and Haruhi grabbed my arm an gave me the 'I want to talk to you look' before I could leave. Once everyone else had left she asked me, "What happened earlier, I know that you were lying when you said it was just nerves. You don't have to tell me but just know that I'm here for you." A small smile slid on my face once she had said this. "I'll tell but in the briefest possible way." I said pausing then continued. "I was forced to wear a maid outfit once and I didn't really enjoy the experience and I don't really enjoy remembering it." After I said this Haruhi gave me a hug. "Thank you." I murmured while hugging her back.

I ran to my limo and got in and my driver drove me home. Yuno greeted me at the door. "Welcome home miss Elliot! How was school?" I gave her a small smile and just said, "It was quite interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Elliot's POV**_

The rest of the week dragged by. I was bringing my own clothes from home so I didn't have to wear that maid outfit again. None of the other host cared except for the twins, who when they complained or wined got flicks to the forehead.

It was finally Friday, the last period of school which was math. 'Such a lovely subject' I thought sarcastically. If every week at Ouran went this slow I might just die in three weeks from boredom.

The bell finally rung signalling end of class. Everyone immediately started packing up their stuff and leaving the class room, as the teacher reminded us of the home work we had to do for next lesson. 'Kill me somebody, anybody' was all I could think. The twins smirked at each other and walked towards Haruhi and me. Oh no I asked to be killed not harassed I sulked inside my head. Kaoru got Haruhi and Hikaru got me, the picked us up and started walking.

"You know if you want me to go somewhere you can just ask me and I will follow you." I said from over Hikaru's shoulder. He didn't say anything so I continued talking, "Could we at least go past my locker?" "Fine," was all he said. After a short walk he put me down. I opened my locker taking out my phone and shoving my unneeded textbooks and books in the locker, then I locked it again.

_**Hikaru's POV**_

"Come on let's go or Kyoya will punish us." I said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. She was smiling, "why would mommy do anything to punish us? Daddy would protect me anyway, so I won't get punished." "What about me?" I asked feeling short of scared imagining Kyoya's wrath. She just grinned and said, "why would you need to be punished it's my fault anyway, I was the one who wanted to go to my locker."

We got out side to find a not so happy Kyoya with a panicked Tamaki. "What took you so long?" Kyoya asked frustrated. I opened my mouth to speak but Elliot started before me. "Sorry mommy but I asked Hikaru to take me to my locker so I could get my phone." She said looking like she was truly sorry but I saw her roll her eyes as she said this and it took all I could to keep my cool. "My daughter! The shady twin didn't do anything to you did he?" Tamaki asked while running to give her one of his death hugs.

_**Elliot's POV**_

Before I had a chance to escape or side step Tamaki's attack I was trapped "I'm fine daddy you can let go now or mommy might punish us." I said who's looking at the fuming Kyoya and dieting of lack of oxygen.


	10. Chapter 10

After five minutes of trying to pry Tamaki's off me. Hikaru with the help of Kaoru managed to pry him off. I collapsed to to the ground gasping for air, before I realised vulnerable to Kyoya's, I mean mommy's wrath. I quickly got up and ran to the limo leaving Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki behind. The twins looked at Kyoya and realised it was probably a good idea to in the limo and that was exactly what they did.

Eventually Kyoya dragged Tamaki into the limo and we started driving to wherever we were headed. I was lucky that I scored a seat next to the window, so I was watching the scenery pass thinking about how different Japan was to all the place I have been. I ignored the conversation everyone was having as I really didn't care.

The driver stopped the limo outside of a giant dome. "So what exactly is this place?" I asked when we had all gotten out. "Didn't you listen to a word anyone said on the limo?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in perfect sync. "Do I really look like the type of person who listens to all conversations? I didn't listen because I didn't think that the conversation concerned me so I decided to do something that is actually helpful to my education." I ranted. Kyoya ceased our conversation with a glare and answered my original question, "We are at my family's new resort." "Okay so what are we waiting for?" I said with a sudden mood swing.

We went inside and before I could go very far Hikaru grabbed me while Kaoru grabbed Haruhi. They dragged us toward a room. "What did I say about dragging? Let me go I can walk. Where are you taking me?" I questioned. He just smirked and kept dragging me, "No and you'll see." Kaoru opened the door to the room and both of them pushed in the room and locked the door. "We'll let you out once you have changed." They yelled from outside. Great I thought as I looked through the swimsuits present in the room. I chose a white with black poke a dot bikini and Haruhi chose a dark blue one piece. We changed and I knocked on the door and yelled "You can let us out now we've changed."

The twins opened the door and the whole host club looked at us; mostly at me as I was showing more skin. They looked like they were in shock besides Mori and Kyoya. "What?" I asked. "You look hot." Hikaru said blushing slightly. "You sure know how to charm a lady. I thought you were a host but I must be mistaken my name is Elliot and who are you?" I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes as I walked out of the room. Tamaki ran over and gave Haruhi a pullover and said something about showing too much skin. I couldn't help but laugh a little did he really not notice how much skin I was showing. "What about Elliot Toño?" Hikaru said 'kindly' pointing out my situation. Tamaki blushes, I rolled my eyes and put my long blonde hair up into a messy bun. I found a water gun and took aim at Hikaru, fired and hit my target directly in the back. This action caused a full on water fight between me and the twins. This was the most fun I have had in my whole life. I eventually gave my water gun to Tamaki and run laughing over to Haruhi so the twins knew that I wasn't playing anymore and had showed that Tamaki was now playing for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elliot's POV**

I sat down next to Haruhi. "Why aren't you swimming?" I asked her. "Don't feel like it and I prefer the beach anyway." She answered. "Okay." After that we talked about classes and she mentioned that I was different than most rich people.

After a while honey came over. "Haru-chan, El-Chan would you like to go swimming with me?" He asked. "No thanks Honey." Haruhi said. I glanced at her. "I will Honey, let's go." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wave pool.

We had been splashing each other, then suddenly, for some reason a huge wave was coming towards us. I grabbed Honey's arm and tried to get to the side of the pool, but unfortunately it was too late and we were swept down this river thing ((so descriptive and I it so well named I know)). I lost my grip on Honey and when I became conscious again I found that he was nowhere near me. 'Damn it' I thought. Where could I be I have to get back to the others. Grr why was my life so hard.

I got up ignoring my bodies protests and started to follow the river thing back the way I came, until I ran into alligators. I reacted how most people would, by screaming. Honey came out of nowhere and beat the creature up.

We started making our way through the forest my body complaining with every step I took. I knew for the next few days my body was going to be stiff and sore. We made our way in silence, until we saw Haruhi and Mori surrounded by police. Honey made fast work of them and gave them a cute lecture about not hurting his friend. Everyone came over and saw what happened and were asking if Honey, Mori and Haruhi were alright. I kept to the shadows and acted as if I didn't care. But in my heart I felt left out. I didn't blame them they hadn't even known me for a week.

We got back to the part of the resort were we had our stuff, we packed up and left, When I got home I just went to my room, had a shower and went to bed. I couldn't sleep because I kept asking myself if the host club really cared about me.

**_~Time Skip~_**

"It's time to get up miss you have school today." Yuno said cheerily. "I told you to just call me Elliot, Yuno." I said as I rolled out of bed. "Sorry Elliot." She said. "It's fine I'm going to get dressed now so can you get something for me to eat." I said. She nodded and left. I headed to the bathroom, showered and got dressed in the uniform. I hated it but it was compulsory to wear. It wasn't like it would kill me but it was itch and hot. I styled my hair in milkmaid braids and walked to the dining room. My breakfast was served as I sat down; I ate it and made my way to my limo putting on my unconfutable heels in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elliot's POV**

I was walking through the halls pushing my way through as I was late. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a closet and locked the door.'Great bullies' I thought. I pulled out and wrote out a text about how I was locked in a closet but my phone died just as I was about to send it. Today is really not my day.

**_~Time skip 'cause there is not much you can do in an empty closet~_**

The bell rung for lunch and the door was unlocked. "No one came to get you. That shows how much the host club really cares about you." A girl standing in the door said. The she devil threw some food in and locked the door again. Great someone is going to have to give me notes from today's classes.

**_~Time skip again~_**

The bell rung signalling the end of school and I just sat there crying when I realised no one was going to release me from this prison. A few hours passed before a cleaner unlocked the door and looked at me in surprise. I got up and walked past them to my waiting limo and went home.

The same thing happened day after day. Today was Thursday and I had gotten to school early so that it didn't happen again. I sat in the classroom waiting for lessons to start. After a bit Haruhi walked in. "Where have you been, I haven't seen you all week, I was starting to get worried." She questioned. "Oh I've just been sick can I copy your notes from the past few days?" I asked. "sure." she said handing me the notes. I finished copying them down and handed them back. "The host club wanted to visit you, but I said you were probably just sick and needed to rest." She said. 'Yeah right' I thought. "What else did I miss?" I asked. "Oh we are going to the beach tomorrow." 'Great' I thought sarcastically. "That sounds like fun." I said with enthusiastically not letting on I didn't really want to go. "Well at least one of us thinks that. I don't really want to go but I have to as Kyoya will raise my debt if I don't." she complained. "That must suck." I replied in a bored tone.

Classes went rather quickly and soon it was club hours. "Where have you been for the past three days?" Kyoya interrogated me. "I was just a little ill, it was nothing to worry about and it's not like I owe you 8 million yen." I answered smirking and then gave Haruhi an apologetic look, she just shrugged. We were closed today so we could have a meeting about tomorrow.

"As you have been away for the past three days of school you most likely don't know that we are going to the beach tomorrow." Kyoya informed me. "I already know that we ae going to the beach tomorrow, Haruhi told me but I don't know all the details so could you please fill me in." I said. I took out my phone (yes I finally charged it) and took notes on what I need bring, the meeting time and the location and other stuff. We discussed themes and the possibility of holding an event. "I forgot to mention it seems Elliot now has a fan club and many boys have been requesting that she is promoted to a hostess." Kyoya said. "No." I answered before he could ask if I wanted to or say that I would have to become one. "Why not?" The twins asked in unison. "Because I don't like to idea of be fawned over or confessed to nor do I like guys trying to take advantage of a 'weak, defenceless innocent, little girl'" I answered as I packed up my stuff and left before they could ask any more questions.


End file.
